


How to make you believe

by WahlBuilder



Category: Moebius: Empire Rising
Genre: Gen, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they return home, Malachi is having doubts (again). And David doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make you believe

He didn't remember what exactly he dreamed about, but little pieces of it were burning in his mind, glimpses of possibilities and realities and things lost and forgotten. What had woken him was a sense of peace and safety.

And a voice.

"Malachi. Kye."

So he woke David up again. Must have been screaming loud, to reach him in his room downstairs... Wasn't it weird, how fast he started thinking about that room as "David's room"?

Malachi opened his eyes to stare at the flickering lights of the city. He always liked the view at night, it was almost devoid of anything that could identify it as a particular place. Well, except the neon ads. And the skyline. And everything.

But it was peaceful.

Or maybe it was David's presence.

David was holding him, his arms wrapped around Malachi's chest. Malachi could feel how warm and solid he was.

"Did I scream?" He cursed himself for speaking so softly, it was making everything seem... small, intimate, but he couldn't bring himself to raise his voice.

"No," David replied quietly. "But I came to you thrashing on the bed and held you. I got a hunch that you were not well."

If he tilted his head just so, he could press his forehead to David's cheek...

He still had nightmares of cold water and darkness, but it wasn't him drowning in the water. It was David there, and Malachi couldn't grasp his hand.

He watched the night lights flicker on the buildings, in the windows, people leading their lives in the giant hive.

David didn't seem to move away any time soon, though.

"You may let me go," Malachi noted aloud.

David shifted, leaning back a little. "I'm quite comfortable as it is." And uncertainty creeped into his voice for the first time, "If you are not objecting..."

He _could_ object, but the thing was, he didn't want to. "Are you going to always babysit me?" He tried to sound irritated, but his mind was calm, his racing heart was slowing down. And David was warm, behind him, around him.

It was weird to feel someone shrug while they were holding you pressed to their chest. "St. Armand was with Mont Froi until the end."

Malachi laughed. "But you are not my knight, whatever Dexter says. What about family, children, marriage?"

David shrugged again. "You are enough for me."

He shook his head, moving away, out of the warm cage of David's arms, and he had to suppress a part of himself screaming at the loss of contact. He sat on the the edge of the bed, raking a hand through his hair. "You are not serious."

He started when David suddenly moved off the bed and stopped just in front of him, arms crossed against his chest, fire burning in the blue eyes.

"Why don't you believe me?" David's voice was breaking the peaceful quietness of the night. "What do I have to do to make you believe that I _do_ want to be here? You are not the jerk you like to pretend to be, and I really like you."

Malachi leaned back, mirroring David's pose and crossing his arms over his chest.

So, they were having a fight. Good.

"I didn't ask you to follow me around."

Blue eyes widened, and David opened and closed his mouth a few times, then threw his hands in the air. "You hired me! Have you forgotten about this? I'm your bodyguard!"

Malachi turned away. "Not anymore. You are free to go." He felt him move and asked to knock him off his feet, "David, are you gay?" He turned to look at the effect of his words.

David was frowning. "No."

He nodded. He could feel the burning of the headache already.

"I'm bisexual."

Malachi froze, his gaze turning to the floor. David was barefoot. "Oh."

David's feet moved closer, and then all other parts of David lowered themselves on the floor. David kneeled, his eyes filled with unbearable warmth, and then he took Malachi's hand in his, and Malachi distantly noticed that David's palm was larger than his.

"Sometimes you make me want to whack you over your stupid brilliant head, you know?" David shook his head like a parent tired of their child's attire.

No, that was not right. Malachi was not a child.

He opened his mouth to say exactly that when David turned his world upside down once more.

"Marry me."

Malachi felt as if he was again thrown into the cold water, and the air left his lungs. "Wh... Are you mad?" he squeaked.

David chuckled, a soft, vibrating sound. "Well, I don't think that it's what St. Armand proposed to Mont Froi, but I'm serious, really." He looked at Malachi with those goddamn blue eyes, and Malachi had started to think that he was screwed in the head himself. Well, more than he was already.

"I don't know how else to make you understand that I'm serious. And this way nobody would question why I'm always around. It's convenient."

Malachi stared at him dubiously. "Convenient. You are proposing to me because it is convenient."

David nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, Malachi. I'm not leaving you."

His eyes were innocent, but Malachi had a nasty suspicion that he was being lured into something. And to his own horror, the possibilities it presented were not as frightening as he hoped they would be. "You are mad."

David smiled and it made wrinkles appear at the corners of his eyes. "I think it's your fault. You are contagious." He got up, dusting off his knees.

Malachi chewed on his lips, and when David's hand touched the doorhandle, he asked, hating how uncertain he sounded, "Are you really serious?"

David's didn't even give him a chance to notice any trace of hesitation. "I am. Think about my proposal."

Door clicked softly after him.

Malachi fell on his back, staring at the night lights but unseeing. "You are mad." He curled on his side, arguing with himself.

He was missing David's warmth already.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with [a sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5960143)!


End file.
